


Binky Loves Berries

by emotionalmorphine



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hawke Has a Bunny, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/pseuds/emotionalmorphine
Summary: Bunny Binky gives Fenris a scare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [DAPromtExchange](http://dapromptexchange.tumblr.com/): “I swear this isn’t blood, it’s cherries.” I just want a bunny that Hawke owns to be eating cherries and Fen comes in looking so confused. Its so cute I almost wrote it myself but think it would be better as inspiration!

“Hawke!” Fenris reached down into the pen and scooped Binky into his arms. She struggled for a moment, kicking her big hoppers into his chest until she settled into the nest of his arms, content to be held as long as it was safe and warm.

Her mouth and nose were covered in blood. Fenris panicked. He ran out looking for Hawke, knowing the man would be somewhere. Hawke loved Binky like it was his own baby. The miniature lop rabbit was like his soulmate. If something happened to her… Fenris couldn’t contemplate it.

“Hawke!” he called out again. Binky wasn’t putting up a fuss at all. Was that a good sign? A bad sign? There had been blood all over the floor of her pen where she had been sitting. What could have happened? There was nothing in her pen she could injure herself with, and she couldn’t have been attacked. Besides, Dog loved her, too. They liked to sleep together in front of the fire in winter and sprawl out on their bellies on the cool slate in summer. Dog would never hurt her unless it was an accident.

Except Dog was nowhere to be found, either.

“Haw–”

“Fenris! What is it? What’s wrong?” Hawke just about slammed into him except Fenris danced to the side at the last moment to protect him and the bun in his arms. Dog gallivanted behind Hawke, big tongue lolling out and muzzle wet from a recent drink.

“Binky has been injured. I don’t know how it happened. There is blood every– What is so funny?”

Hawke was rumbling with barely contained laughter, holding his fist to his mouth. Fenris frowned. Couldn’t he see this was serious! Binky could be in severe pain and distress (though she seemed to be fine snuggled in his arms) and Hawke was laughing?

Hawke held out his hands and carefully took Binky from Fenris. She never struggled when Hawke picked her up. She snuffled at his beard when he held her up to his face and then quite happily perched on his broad shoulder, Hawke’s big hand around her bum to keep her secure.

“You are not taking this as seriously as I anticipated,” Fenris said.

Hawke grinned. He booped Binky on the nose and some of the ‘blood’ coated his finger. He stuck his finger out to Fenris and before Fenris could jump back, Hawke swiped the finger across his lips.

“Hawke, that’s-!”

“Cherries.”

“What…?”

“Taste. I swear this isn’t blood. It’s cherries.”

Slowly Fenris poked his tongue out and licked at the red spill on his lips. Sure enough - cherry.

Hawke laughed again and turned his head to give Binky a big smacking kiss on her nose. She didn’t mind at all and started to nibble at his hair and then the collar of his shirt, which was always a favorite. All of Hawke’s clothes were nibbled around the hems.

“I’m…glad,” Fenris said. And surprisingly, he actually did feel relieved that Binky was fine. Had he grown attached to the little destructive furball?

“Oh, Fen,” Hawke said and stepped closer. He placed the same sort of loud kiss against Fenris’s lips.

He tasted like cherries.


End file.
